


Secrets and Lies

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A Skinner ficlet based on the finale for you.





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Secrets & Lies by RavenD

Title: Secrets & Lies  
Author: RavenD   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Essence  
Feedback: is appreciated  
Notes: A Skinner ficlet based on the finale for you.

* * *

You look scared; desperate in a way I haven't seen in a long time.

In a way I never wanted to see again.

As furious as you make me, you're at your best when you think you're on top, when you believe you're going to weasel your way out of things.

When you don't know you're going to die.

Fuck, boy, don't make me do this. Hurting you's one thing.

This is something different.

You should have run. I would have let you run like I've done dozens of times. You're not going to let it go, though. I knew when I saw your eyes as the elevators closed on them. I knew one of us would die.

I knew it wouldn't be me.

We have a wealth of lies and pain and shit between us. That's not even counting the secrets. Why now, Krycek? Why, when Mulder's staring at us like a deer caught in the headlights and I can't make you hear me, hear my voice as you bleed out onto the asphalt.

Our secrets are going to die unspoken, swallowed in the time it took for my bullet to reach your brain.

\--

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
